Albus Potter and the Muggle born Rebellion
by ShadowRobbie
Summary: Albus Potter begins his first year at Hogwarts, and whilst things seem peaceful for the time being, Albus soon finds himself swarmed by enemies who will do anything to make his Hogwarts life a misery, as Hogwarts soon finds itself being made fit for muggle borns.
1. Chapter 1

Albus Potter stepped on-board with his suitcase in hand and gulped the train and gulped. He was about to meet his schoolmates for the following year. Everyone will know who he was, and who he represented. He wondered how his own father felt all those years ago. He was expected to be a great prospect, the boy who lived. However he never had any parents who had such great expectations of him, and even then he was a lot more famous now than what he was all those years ago.

'Don't worry Albus, don't worry,' he said to himself repeatedly. 'Everything is going to be fine.'

'You do realise that talking to yourself is weird,' a voice spoke up behind him.

Albus turned round quickly, surprised that there was someone following him. The boy behind him was short, red headed and was wearing very scruffy jeans and T-shirt. Like Albus he was carrying a large suitcase, presumingly full of his schoolbooks, cloths and equipment.

'You sounded insane back there,' the boy continued. 'Perhaps you are.'

'I am not insane!' Albus yelled. 'Who are you to think that you can say that?'

'Jason Roberts,' the boy replied grinning. 'Do you have a name?'

'Of course I have a name,' Albus replied angrily. 'I am Albus Potter.'

Jason just looked at him blankly. Albus merely stared at him with pure amazement. Every other time he had to introduce himself to someone, he got nothing but awes of astonishment, and at times fan boyish screams from a tonne of girls.

'Do you not know who I am?' Albus asked curiously.

'No offence but why would I?' Jason demanded. 'I just met you.'

'Because my father's famous,' Albus replied like it was so blatantly obvious.

'I don't know any Potters,' Jason said. 'And I watch the BBC news every day.'

'BBC…' Albus began, when he finally realised why Jason didn't know who he was. 'You must be muggle born.'

'Muggle born,' Jason repeated curiously. 'Oh, yeah I know what you mean. Some fat guy referred to normal people as muggles when he told me I had magic powers.'

That statement confirmed Albus's theory over the boy. Nobody from wizarding heritage would ever call muggles normal.

'Come with me I'll show you something,' Albus said confidently.

'Well everywhere seems to be full so I guess I have no choice,' Jason muttered.

Albus Potter opened the door to a nearby compartment. There were two people inside. One was a boy who had black short hair, and was wearing muggle sportswear. He was using some sort of miniature muggle device, and didn't seem to even realise that there was even anyone else about. The other person was a girl with long brown hair and like Jason was wearing a scruffy pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Before Albus opened the door, she was staring at her roommate with great curiosity. When the door opened however and she saw who opened it, she let out an almighty scream.

'Albus Potter!' She yelled so loud that she somehow managed to wake the other boy up from the trance he was in.

'Didn't even need to state my name,' Albus remarked. 'That's a first.'

'You're the son of the great Harry Potter aren't you,' the girl said with immense passion.

'Of course,' he said slyly, although his head was more in the direction of Jason than it was the girl.

'I'm Belle Goron,' she said proudly. 'Twenty seventh child of the Goron family.'

'Twenty seventh!' Jason let out. 'How old are your parents.'

'Oh there only seventy six at the moment,' Belle replied. 'We wish to break the amount of pureblood children in one family soon, if they have another child each year for the next ten years.'

'Pure blood?' Jason questioned.

'It's the term used for someone whose entire ancestry comes from wizardry,' Albus explained as he dumped his case and sat next to Belle.

Jason backed away as far as he could from the pair and sat next to the other boy who had now gone back to his device.

'Please say that you're normal,' Jason begged. 'I see you have a 3DS, please say you are normal.'

The boy flipped the screen on his 3DS, and looked towards Jason.

'My name is Gerald Locke,' he said. 'Please define your terminology of normal.'

Jason slumped into the chair. He looked like he had lost all hope in life. He can tell that Gerald was certainly muggle born, but he could also tell by the way he spoke that he was socially awkward. Jason saw people like him at his primary school and he would never associate himself with those sorts of people there. In hopes of returning to reality he got out his mobile phone, hoping that everyone else would merely ignore him. But he was wrong. As soon as Belle caught a glimpse of the mobile phone she screamed at the top of her lungs again.

'A mobile phone!' she screamed. 'Oh I never saw a mobile phone before. Is it true that its muggle magic?' She screamed, as Albus placed his hand over her shoulder, signalling her to keep quiet.

Jason was tempted to phone his mother up directly, but he didn't want Belle glaring at him any longer than necessary, so instead he just texted her.

_Hi mum off 2 hogwarts now luv u xxx :)_

'Are you mad?' Jason demanded. 'How the hell can you not have seen a mobile phone before?'

'At least I know what one is?' Belle sobbed. 'I bet no one else knows what one is.'

'Albus,' Jason said, putting Belle's claim to the test.

'I do know what a mobile is,' Albus clarified. 'My father has one to contact his cousin, whose a muggle.'

'And a nasty horrid one at that,' Belle interrupted. 'I read about this Dudley Dursley in your dad's biography.'

She held up a book which was lying next to her titled _The Good, Bad and Adventures of Harry Potter, by Rita Skeeter._

'I don't think that Rita Skeeter is the most credible author Belle,' Albus said, even though he knew that that particular fact was for the most part true.

At that moment the door opened. Albus looked up, and then frowned as he recognised Scorpius Malfoy walk into the room.

'May I ask who was screaming their head off?' Scorpius asked. He sounded and looked exactly like his father twenty five years ago. 'I am on the other side of the train and I could hear nothing but screaming.'

'That would be the creepy girl other there,' Gerald replied, somehow managing to answer point and continue to play on his 3DS at the same time.

Scorpius however redirected his attention towards Gerald Locke. Gerald of course did not notice him, until he snatched the 3DS from his own hands.

'Hey!' Gerald yelled. 'I was playing on that.'

'What is this?' Scorpius asked himself curiously.

'It's my 3DS,' Gerald replied angrily. 'Now give it back.'

Gerald got up and launched himself at Scorpius, but he was merely pushed back with little effort. Albus then got up himself and drew out his wand.

'Flipendo!' He shouted, aiming his wand at Scorpius.

A small blue spark went flying from Albus's wand and hit Scorpius in the forehead. Scorpius was launched out of the room and crashed into the door on the other side. The 3DS flew from Scorpius's hand and was caught just in time by Belle. Scorpius groaned as he stood up. Fortunately it didn't seem like there was anyone in the compartment that he crashed into as no one went outside to investigate.

'You'll pay for that Potter,' he scowled as he stormed away, holding his arm as if it were broken.'

'Thank you,' Gerald said nervously as Belle handed his 3DS back to him.

'Who was that?' Jason demanded, evidently disgusted by the boy's behaviour.

'That was Scorpius Malfoy,' Albus replied.

'Son of Draco Malfoy,' Belle replied. 'He and Albus's father go way back. I read all about the time when Harry casted the killing curse over and over again until Draco ran for his life.'

Albus didn't say anything. The idea that his father would even attempt the killing curse just seemed too ludicrous to take seriously.

'Great just great,' Jason said to himself. 'Basically we have the wizarding equivalents of Superman and Lex Luthor's sons, a guy who barely speaks and a girl who never shuts up. This is going to be one hell of a year.'


	2. Chapter 2

The train journey lasted several hours. During that time Albus read through the biography Rita Skeeter wrote aloud and commented on what was true and what wasn't. As he read, he noticed that Belle was listening with great interest; Jason seemed to be only listening because he had nothing else to do, and Gerald didn't seem to be listening at all, focussing all of his efforts in his 3DS.

'And as such, Harry Potter easily defeats the mighty Lord Voldemort without even a scratch, as the wizarding world lives on peacefully from now on in,' Albus read out the finishing sentence.

'Now that's the most amazing battle ever,' Belle screeched, slightly more quietly as she usually does.

'Now that's the most amazing amount of bull I've ever heard,' Jason said. 'I don't know much about magic, but I think that if you were hit with a killing curse you would at least say ow.'

'The killing curse doesn't work like that Jason,' Belle said in the way a mother would speak to a baby.

Belle was about to continue but at that moment the door opened. Albus stood up and drew out his wand in case it was Scorpius back for revenge. But it was the trolley lady, who looked quite confused when she saw Albus in his battle stance.

'Sorry,' Albus apologised, sitting back down.

'Anything off the trolley dears?' She said, still confused over Albus's actions.

'Got any KitKats?' Jason asked.

'Jason,' Albus said sighing. 'They don't serve muggle…'

But to his surprise, the trolley witch crouched down and served Jason something from the bottom of it.

'Thank you,' Jason said, smiling at Albus coldly.

Albus proceeded to order three chocolate frogs, whilst Belle proceeded to buy two of every muggle food the trolley witch had. Gerald however was slightly more adventurous than Jason, and bought two miniature packets of Bertie Bott's ever flavour beans.

'Yuck,' he spat out. 'That's disgusting.'

Belle examined the bean that was spat out of Gerald's mouth.

'Is it bogey?' Albus asked amusingly.

'It's just carrot,' Belle said evidently confused.

'I don't like carrots,' Gerald panicked. 'I do hope they don't force me to eat things I don't like, what food do they do, please say that wizarding food isn't horrible, what if…'

'Calm down!' Jason roared. 'I am trying to get some sleep.'

'Didn't anyone from Hogwarts speak to you Gerald?' Belle asked sympathetically.

'No,' Gerald sobbed.

'The ministry?' Albus said bemused. 'Now that's unusual'

Before Albus could question Gerald any further, an announcement came telling everyone that there was only ten minutes left before they arrived at Hogwarts.

'We're nearly there, we're nearly there,' Belle sang gleefully. 'We better get changed now.'

'No offence Belle,' Jason interrupted. 'But do you think you can get changed in the toilets whilst we boys get changed here.'

'Why does it have to be me who gets changed in the smelly toilets?' Belle complained.

'Because there's one of you and three of us,' Jason explained.

'Belle, maybe you can just wait outside while we get changed,' Albus said more tactfully. 'Then we'll go outside whilst you get changed.'

'OK,' Belle shouted, suddenly changing her mood.

'Why did she suddenly change her mind after you suggested she leave?' Jason asked after Belle left.

'Evidently she likes me more than you Jason,' Albus said bluntly.

They reached Hogwarts a few minutes later. Albus and Gerald left as soon as they could as Jason accidently opened the door on Belle as she was getting changed (although all she had to do was put on her socks).

'First years over 'ere, first years over 'ere,' a voice bellowed.

Albus looked over his shoulder. A giant of a man was standing around the platform with a lantern. Albus presumed this was Hagrid, the man who his father told him was one of his best friends whilst he was at Hogwarts.

'It's bloody cold out here,' Jason complained. 'I hope Hogwarts has good heating.'

'We need to go to that guy over there,' Albus instructed.

Together Albus, Jason, Belle and Gerald walked over to Hagrid. Hagrid turned round and seemed to have recognised Jason.

'Jason my boy, 'ow are yer?' he asked.

'Very well thanks,' Jason replied.

'Wait you know this guy already?' Albus said in astonishment. 'So was this the fa… yeowch'

Albus was about to continue his statement however Belle kicked him in the leg, evidently warning him to shut up.

'Are you alright then lad?' Hagrid asked. 'What's your name?'

'I'm Albus Potter,' Albus replied. 'My dad was…

'Albus Potter,' Hagrid yelled, hugging him until he was nearly crushed. 'Ii don't think I've seen you since you were a little 'un.'

'Nice to meet you to Hagrid,' Albus choked.

'Can we go yet?' a small Scottish boy with black hair asked.

'Oh… yes,' Hagrid said dropping Albus. 'Leave yer luggage, Goyle will pick it up later.'

'Goyle,' Belle repeated wondrously. 'That name sounds familiar.'

Albus did recognise the name. Goyle was the name one of Draco Malfoy's old friends who used to bully his father during the time when he was at Hogwarts. Whilst the other bully who went by the name of Crabbe died during the battle of Hogwarts, Goyle appeared to have survived.

Hagrid took the students over to a large black lake. It looked beautiful in the moonlight. Even Jason had to whistle at his surroundings.

'Do you think that castle is strong enough to support us?' Gerald asked. 'What if it suddenly collapsed and crushes us.'

'Relax,' an American student with gelled blonde hair reassured. 'Hogwarts is the greatest school for magic in the world. It won't just collapse on us any time soon.'

'Right everyone, in the boats,' Hagrid instructed.

There were about ten boats in total, apart from the one that contained Hagrid; all boats had four people each. Albus, Jason, Belle and Gerald shared a boat; although neither Belle nor Gerald was much help in rowing the boat. Belle was complaining about the amount of splinters the oar contained, whilst Gerald was so weak that there would be virtually no difference if he wasn't rowing. Eventually however, they all made it to Hogwarts in one piece.

'Now we get to see what house you'll be in,' Hagrid explained.

The group of first years walked with Hagrid until they reached the front doors. Hagrid knocked as the rest of the students waited patiently.


End file.
